


理想乡

by SherryYR



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryYR/pseuds/SherryYR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“真是安逸呢，这个地方。酒也好喝，水果也好吃，夜空也这样美，你说是不是呢，黑铃。”</p><p>黑钢的手抵在他脖颈后，将他拉得更近了一点。法伊枕在他右臂上，“虽然如此，却总觉得有哪里不对劲。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	理想乡

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为理想乡的超短篇插入式同人，一行人刚刚来到这个国度的故（纯）事（肉），配合原作更好理解
> 
> 好在意黑钢和法伊到底打了什么赌啊，看到clamp解密赌约之后，或许会有个后续（？）……

“真是安逸呢，这个地方。酒也好喝，水果也好吃，夜空也这样美，你说是不是呢，黑铃。”

黑钢的手抵在他脖颈后，将他拉得更近了一点。法伊枕在他右臂上，“虽然如此，却总觉得有哪里不对劲。”

手指划过法伊的碎发，他的头发最近长了一些，黑钢可以夹在指肚之中，然后打个卷。“啊，”他回答，“所以更要休息。”

“因为不知道下一刻会发生什么吗，”法伊翻了个身，手肘压在黑钢身上，看着一旁熟睡的小狼和摩可拿，“爸爸像个忍者一样靠谱呢，让人觉得好安心啊。”

“闭嘴，我本来就是忍者。”

“你不反驳'爸爸'了吗？”

“要是反驳你说的每一个细节的话，我就不用干别的事了。”

“真是伤人，”法伊借故将头埋在黑钢的左肩上，“还疼吗？”

“如果你继续压在上面的话。”

法伊稍稍移动了一点，就这样在他身上安静地趴着，半晌没说话。黑钢揉了揉他的头，“睡吧。”

“嗯，这样睡应该会很舒服，”法伊勾起嘴角，“但是我睡不着。”

黑钢顿了一会，法伊还是一动不动的，但他知道他没有睡着。

他侧过头，轻吻法伊的额头。法伊闭着眼睛，于是更加敏感地感到黑钢的手沿着他的脊椎游走，先触碰的义肢带着些许凉气，随后的那只手则是温暖的。

等睡袍被拉开，两只手落在他裸露的腿上的时候，法伊的呼吸已经跟黑钢一样乱了。

“其实我原本不是这个意思，”法伊眯起眼睛，抬头吻黑钢，“但现在是了。”

 

“嗯......我更想跟你在床上做呢，黑大人，”法伊贴在墙边，双腿微分，敞开的睡袍摇摇欲坠地挂在手臂上，黑钢的手探入下摆，手指在他身下进出。这是离卧室最远的房间。“这样有点辛苦。”

“在床上你也这么大声的话，会把所有人吵醒的。”

“那样的话黑大人的表情一定很精彩……唔.......”

或许是因为站立的缘故，扩张的速度慢了许多。黑钢用两根手指抵在穴口，插进去一小段，不再打算与他斗嘴。

“放松。”

但在保持站姿的情况下，这却有些难度。

黑钢揽住他的腰，“放松。”

法伊把重量压在黑钢的手臂上，试着做了。他再次闭上眼睛，将注意力集中到身下、正逐渐获得快感的器官上，它逐渐接纳了侵入的手指，在被触碰到痒处的时候猛地收缩。黑钢知道怎么让他颤抖。

在夜魔国第一次与黑钢做的时候，他也是这样替他扩张。那时他还没有这么熟悉他的身体，但急躁却温柔的指交对于双方来说都无比催情。

法伊想着，忍不住将手探向身后，隔着裤子抚摸黑钢，那里已经鼓起了一块，他用指尖描绘着它的形状。然后他解开绑带，向里伸去。

“快点扩张吧，黑大人。”法伊哼了一声。

黑钢如他所愿又增加了一根手指。法伊则上下抚摸着他，但更要命的是，他很快将黑钢的裤子拉得更低，又将碍事的睡袍提起来，这样他的欲望便贴在了他裸露的皮肤上。

“完全勃起了呢……”

“喂。”黑钢皱眉。

“唔......没关系的，进来......”

黑暗中，黑钢向身边的桌子摸去。没有适合的润滑，他想找些水，起码聊胜于无。

“等等。”法伊拉住他的手臂，转身在面前跪了下来。

他从根部开始舔起，不是用舌尖，而是舌体，很快吮湿整个欲望。法伊将抬头的欲望含进嘴里，然后吞得更深，黑钢深吸了一口气。

终于，法伊放开了他，笑着抬头看他，“黑大大变得太大，吞不进全部了呢。不过应该已经可以了。”他嘴角还留有一丝透明的液体，借着从窗户洒下的月光看得一清二楚。

黑钢把他从地板上拉起来，拽着领口压回了墙上。法伊还想说什么，被顶在穴口的欲望化成一声轻哼。黑钢毫不领情，扶着法伊的腰侧插了一半进去。

“啊......”

法伊转过头与黑钢接吻，黑钢缓慢得向更深处推进，直到两个人完全贴在一起。

他开始小范围的律动，轻轻刺激法伊喜欢的地方，但后者的反应却意想不到的激烈。黑钢感觉他绷直了腿，后穴则夹紧了自己。

“喂，放松。”黑钢咬了他嘴唇一下。

法伊看着他，“但是，”他靠在他耳边说，“这样很舒服……”

黑钢用力向他的敏感点撞去。

法伊忍不住叫出声音，随后立刻噤声，咬住自己的曲起的手指指节。黑钢把他的手打开，将左手伸给到他嘴里。

即使知道义肢不会痛，法伊还是舍不得用力去咬。但他没有再叫出声，而是在被填满的时候发出几声闷哼，黑钢一样受用。

身体随着渐快的抽插热了起来，本能地应和着身后人的节奏。黑钢用另一只手安抚着法伊欲望，法伊从他急促的呼吸判断他快到了，而自己也快到临界点了。

他率先射了出来，白浊流到黑钢的手上，而随之抽动的后穴也引得黑钢在几次快速的顶入后射了进去。

法伊一个踉跄，扶在墙边。黑钢贴在他身后留恋了一会，才退出来，然后将他拉到怀里。

法伊花了一些时间平息自己的呼吸。

他们从卧室溜出来的时候，重云遮月，如今云已经散了。

法伊靠着黑钢，黑钢的味道包围着他，他望向月亮，“黑噗，我们打个赌吧。”


End file.
